Ignite
by beautyattempt
Summary: Jace gets injured and visits his hot physical therapist, Jasper, for his daily routines. Multi-fic. OOC, AU. M for language, sexual themes and later lemons. R


**So this will turn out to be a multi-fic. i dont think im capable to actually finish a story, and i didnt feel like a oneshot and this is the result. I know Jace/Jasper? but i was like two hot blonde? uhm...YEAH. tell me how what you think on the pairing. Mucho thanks to my beta and best friend MissStud. guy please PLEASE go read her stories especially _Come Together Over Me Now. _if you watch the show Supernatural and love Dean/Cas then you'll cream yourself when you read this.  
**

**i will admit the updates are going to be slow because spring sports have started and soccer is currently my life. I hope you guys understand and will still stick with me.**

**Rated M for potty mouth, sexual situations and possibly lemon in the future.**

**_Disclaimer- i do not own Twilight or Mortal Instruments, i just like to pick and play with the characters :D_**

_Ignite_

Out of all the times I could have gotten injured I get my ass handed to me while playing flag fucking football. Who would've thought that I, Jace Wayland, would break his goddamn ankle? I sure as hell didn't and I'm the damn shit. I'm going to kill Alec and Emmett when I get my foot back into action. Fuck manly time. Fuck Alice who came up with the stupid idea of manly 'bonding' time. Who the hell thinks of that kind of shit anyways?

The hospital smells like antiseptic and its making me nauseous and I just wish I could get my ass outta here. But wait, I forgot, I'm a fucking cripple. I sigh in frustration and try not to notice the pain that shoots up my leg from my fighting. I hear a snicker then a cough to my right and glare at Alec and Magnus.

"What the hell are you giggling about fairy boy?" I feel like a fucking girl; my emotions getting tipped off at anything.

"Nothing Jace, nothing" Alec mutters while shaking his head.

"I'd watch yourself boy," Magnus says "aren't you a fairy too?" I grumble and grunt in response. Fucking retard.

Soon the door opens and my doctor steps in with x-rays and puts them on the light fixture on the wall to see the damage. "Well Mr. Wayland it appears you broke your ankle completely, however it's a clean break so that's good news. You will probably wear a cast for about 8 weeks and attend physical therapy once your cast has been removed." He removes the x-ray and puts it in a huge envelope. Doc removes his glasses and puts on gloves to check my foot.

It's a nice purple color and swollen all to hell. My ankle looks as if a softball in lodged in it and I wince as Doc moves it gently to inspect the damage. "Yep you have a nice clean break." He nods and removes his gloves, "I know that doesn't sound pleasant but you should be thankful, if it wasn't a break like that. It could have gotten messy and then we would have had to have surgery and insert metal rods into your leg for a proper healing." I hiss in response, that didn't sound right.

"Well it seems that's the verdict. I'll have you in a cast and a pair of crutches and see you in about 5 weeks for a cast change."

"Thanks Doc."

Oh the fucking irony.

~*~

**8 weeks later**

"Ow! What the hell Emmett?" I rub my head as I glare at the pathetic excuse for a man. He only laughs muttering something along the lines of 'dumb as shit fairy man' and walks out the doctor's office with a small wave. He's lucky I'm in a waiting room or I'd have his dick cut off and shove it so far up his white ass...

"Jace Wayland...?" I slowly get up and limp my way to the girly nurse that's uncomfortably checking me out. I take it all in stride and decide to be a dick. I casually wink and flash a smile at her and her apple cheeks slowly redden. Chuckling, I follow her to one of the therapists room to get my ankle flowing. The nurse mutters a quick bye and that the doctor will be there shortly before softly closing the door.

Slowly finding that I was getting bored I survey the room. It's actually like a therapist's room a desk with papers, a chaise, and an examination table which I'm currently sitting on. I notice a bookshelf filled with books and decide to check out what the Doc likes to read in his free time. Surprisingly—and slightly aroused—there are Karma Sutra books and erotic novels scattering in the bookshelf along with harmless medical books and other silly novels. Looking around, I quickly snatch a sex book from the shelf and skim through the pages. I sigh, _hetero, figures..._ I put the book back and glance around the office.

As soon as my ass hits the chaise the door flies open and walks in a very well-off blonde male. My eyes widen as he strides to his desk and messes with papers. His back is to me and I can't help but stare unashamed at his lovely pert ass. I imagine my hand grabbing a healthy handful… I shake my head and my gaze drinks in the beautiful back that is being constricted by the tight black polo. A mess of blonde hair had my begging to grab and pull it for that pleasurable moan that would escape those mystery lips. Even his damn neck looked fucking incredible. I never thought I'd find myself admiring a blonde because they were never my type, I liked the typical tall dark and handsome, however I found myself drawn to this man, my therapist.. Physical therapist at that.

"It seems to me Mr. Wayland, that we have a little work to do." I jumped slightly then shivered as his sweet honey voice spoke to me. I blushed slightly and ran a hand through my own blonde locks.

"Ahem, yeah it seems. And please, call me Jace Mr…" I trailed off thoughtfully wondering what my mystery man's name was.

He finally turned around, and I swear I almost lost my load in my goddamn jeans. I was greeted by a pearly white smile, oceanic blue eyes, straight nose and a soft jaw. I internally groaned at his luscious lips; fuck what I would do to them.

"_Dr. _Whitlock please." _I think I have a problem in my pants __**Dr.**__ Whitlock. _Damnit, I need to get my mind fucking straight, and probably not get a semi either. I clear my throat and calmly ask what's on the schedule. "Well Jace for today we're just going to work on the basics to just moving your foot and getting used to having it action." While he was talking, he walked over and straddled the chaise which I was currently laying on.

Might have creamed my pants there for a second…

"Is this ok?" Dr. Whitlock looks up at me from under his long eyelashes, and I'm speechless at him and just mutely nod like a fucking retard. Dr. Whitlock slowly takes my ankle in his hands and tenderly unwraps the bandages that I temporarily put on there this morning. His fingers put pressure on my foot in some places, and it twitches in his hand and I can't help but chuckle quietly. "Everything seems good so far. Your bone has healed perfectly too. Now all you need to do is strengthen it, and that's what we'll start next week." I nod and my foot twitches again and I try to stifle a laugh because it fucking tickles.

"Sorry, tickles," I say lamely. Dr. Whitlock grins and mutters under his breath. My mind is going into haywire and slowly drifts to thinking what else his hands could be doing… then I'm back to square fucking one.

My breathe whooshes out suddenly when Dr. Whitlock twists my ankle to the left. "Oh!" I yelp. Ok I think I'm still a little sensitive.

"My apologies Jace, seems you're weaker on your left side than right." He sets my foot down and stares at me, "Might have to work that one harder." He grins and goes to his desk. My mouth drops open and I fall back onto the chaise.

Holy shit.

~*~

"Get the fuck off my couch you damn rabbits." I grunt to the kissing couple of Emmett and Rosalie nicely trying to make a child on my couch. Rosalie huffs and straightens herself out. Emmett gives me the finger. "Watch where you point that, come close to me and I'll bite that fucker off." I grab a beer and gulp about half of it down.

Even after all that shit that went down at the doctors, I still have a semi. I look down at my crotch miserably and mutter at it to go the fuck away. I frown and limp to my room. "Hey dicksucker!" I groan.

"What the hell do you want Emmett, don't you have someone else to hump?"

"You only wish Wayland." I shake my head and sit down on my bed to rest my ankle.

"The guys are going to pub tonight, there's an open mic and we thought we'd check it out. You up for it?" I did need to get out. I felt like a fatass lying on this damn bed all the time. So I agree and Emmett says we're leaving at 7. I felt kind of happy to go; I haven't really gotten out because of my shit crutches. However, now that I'm off them, I'm glad I'm going to go out have a few beers with the guys and listen to some good ass music.

~*~

My head was starting to feel weird and my visions just a little fuzzy. Maybe I consumed too many beers, but I didn't give a fuck, all I felt then was the soothing guitar coming from the stage. I hadn't really paid attention to the performers since my back was to the stage, but from what I can tell they sure know how to sing and shred on the guitar.

"Hey Wayland you want another beer?" I glanced at Alec and shook my head. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow with a throbbing head, deciding to just take it easy tonight. "Holy shit, look who's on stage." A smirk made its way on my face as I saw who was sitting on the wooden stool holding a cherry wood guitar and belting out some lyrics.

Fuck me.

Dr. _fucking_ Whitlock.

**Review please.**


End file.
